The Twister
by flubbernaut
Summary: After Lina comes back from her eight day long trip a mysterious and destructive column of air touches down near the town of sparks. Lina and Doon must help the citizens of sparks escape the trecherouse storm and survive. Theres also some LinaxDoon. Please read! Ratings might change for a little of blood and stuff.


The noon sun blared harshly down at the country. The air was dry, the hot wind stirred and debris on the dirt ground whipped at the passing traveler. The slender female in the age of nineteen walked at a steady pace by her shaggy brown horse. Her dark hair, long and stringy was tied high up in to a pony tail.

Spring time was almost over. The land had dried and green grass has taken place of the snow. The heat wave was the first of many. The tired horse and its rider trotted side by side on the dirt road. The land was almost bare of trees. Just valleys and random hills of grass. The dirt road stretched far in to the distance.

"We're almost there." She whispered hoarsely and patted her companion gently on the thigh. The Horse grunted in response. The girl looked around her surrounding and spotted a lone large oak tree ahead. "C'mon. Look. I see a tree up ahead. We can rest in the shade, Fleet" The young woman said as if the horse comprehends what she is saying. She quickened her pace.

Underneath the shade of the large tree the girl unhooked the saddlebag and tossed it gently at the tree. The horse, or Fleet (as she called it a few moments ago), Began to kneel down near the tree. The girl plopped herself down and began rooting through the saddle bag. The bag was nearly empty except for an apple, a water bottle and a small package of mail. She tossed the apple at the horse and began drinking the water.

"I can't wait to go home. That trip through the mountains was longer than I thought." She said turning her head towards the horse. She leaned up against the hard bark. "I can't wait to see everyone. Ms. Murdo, Poppy, Doon. I miss them so much" She said to herself. Fleet the horse whinnied tiredly at the girl. She smiled gently at Fleet and stroked Fleet on the mane. "Yeah, I'm tired too buddy. Lets get some rest and then we can head back to Sparks". Pulling her knees closer to her chest the girl put her bottle by her side and drifted to sleep.

In the village of Sparks almost everyone was busy with work. Most of them were busy tending the fields of cabbages, tomatoes and other kind of vegetables. The others were on with their usual routine of cooking and cleaning and gathering while the sun was up. And the children were all at school learning. The bright blue glass diamonds were soaking up the sun in the lawns and front porches of everyone.

Everyone was busy with work during the hot sunny noon, except one. A tall young man in the age of nineteen was pacing about at the entrance of the town. His sleek black hair was messy and uncombed. His thick eyebrows were straight in concentration and his face showed nervousness. An emotion that was quite uncommon to him for usually this man was quite calm.

He was waiting for someone, someone close to him. He wasn't sure whether to go out and try looking for her or wait another day. He raised his hand and wiped the bead of sweat off his brow. He stopped pacing, looked out at the road then when he saw nothing he began pacing again.

"Doon! Doon, are you still here? Where'd you go?" said a voice behind him, " I'm right here " replied Doon turning around to see a middle aged women walking towards him. "Doon. Were you waiting out here in the sun all morning?" Questioned . Doon turned away embarrassingly, staying silent. "You're going to get a heat stroke if you don't stay away from the sun!" scorned Ms. Murdo. "I –I was just waiting for Lina" said Doon turning towards the road again hoping that she was there. She was not.

"I'm worried about her too. This is the longest trip she's taken so far, but getting a heat stroke from this sun will not bring her home any faster" she sighed. "I suppose your right" replied Doon tearing his eyes away from the road. "Why don't you come inside? I'm making lunch for you and your father." Ms. Murdo said gently. "I'm not hungry, I'll have it later. Thank you" mumbled Doon.

Ms. Murdo nodded and made her way back to the hotel to prepare lunch. Doon shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking towards the town library. Edward the town's librarian was placing books in to the shelves. Doon trudged in with his hands still in his pockets. Edward looked up and smiled a toothy grin. "Hey there Doon, would you mind helping me with these?"."Sure" Doon replied.

"Are these new?" asked Doon looking at the pile of books on the floor. "Yes. A roamer came in yesterday and gave 'im to me, biggest load of books I've gotten in a while" Said Edward happily. Doon and Edward continued to stock the shelves when Doon picked up a book. The title was printed in bold letters.

"The Wizard of Oz" Doon read aloud.

He turned to Edward and asked if he could borrow the book. Edward nodded in response. Settling down in a chair Doon placed the book in his lap and was about to read it when suddenly-

"Doon! Doon!" squealed a small girl in pig tails. She busted through the library door and rushed towards Doon. Doon placed the book on the floor as the little girl skidded to a stop in front of him. "Hey Poppy how was school?" Doon asked.

Poppy has grown quite a lot since the days of living in Ember. A lost city under the ground.

"Great! I learned about multi-multi… ummm" Poppy paused in confusion. "Multiplication?" Doon responded. "Yeah! He he he" Poppy giggled.

Poppy suddenly stopped and looked around the library. She looked up at Doon and asked "Where's Lina?". "She's not back yet" Doon said quietly. "Oh" Poppy looked sadly at the ground. She began to shuffle her feet. "I miss Lina" Poppy said .

Doon picked Poppy up and placed her on his lap. He looked at Poppy and gave her a small smile.

"I miss her too"

**Please review! I will update every 2 days if I can! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
